Perfección
by Sango-Tsunade
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji era considerada por muchos perfecta. Pero es ¿está realmente es su realidad? , ¿Qué se esconde detrás de este dechado de virtudes?, ¿Qué sucede cuando un "ser perfecto" no tiene lo que quiere?. Les invito a responder esta serie de incógnitas a través de 3 sentimientos. (Drabbles) Este fic es parte del Reto de la comunidad Sakuriana "3 emociones y/o sentimientos".
1. Prologo

**Perfección**

_**Por: Sango-Tsunade **_

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de SCC me pertenecen son propiedad del grupo CLAMP (a quienes tengo ganas de asesinar por sus finales incompletos ). Este fic participa en el reto de la comunidad Sakuriana '3 emociones y/o Sentimientos'.

**Aclaraciones: **Hare la introducción de los Drabbles con un pequeño prologo en el cual no están incluido el número de paralabras que pertenen a la propia viñeta.

_**Espero que lo disfruten**_

* * *

_**Prologo**_

Muchas personas sueñan con ser perfectas, otras son consideradas perfectas y otras creen ser perfectas, pero realmente ¿Existe alguien perfecto?, ¿que se oculta tras la máscara de aquellos que aparentan serlo?.

Tomoyo Daidouji era considerada _**perfecta**_, entre sus atributos tenia ser: millonaria, femenina, hermosa, inteligente, amable, perceptiva y con múltiples talentos como cantar, cocinar, coser, entre muchas cosas más.

Pero es ¿está realmente es su realidad? , ¿Qué se esconde detrás de este dechado de virtudes?, ¿Qué sucede cuando un "ser perfecto" no tiene lo que quiere?.

Les invito a responder esta serie de incógnitas a través de 3 sentimientos.

_**¡Porque cuando dicen que todos cojeamos de un pie es porque realmente así es!**_


	2. Soberbia

**Perfección**

_**Por: Sango-Tsunade **_

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de SCC me pertenecen son propiedad del grupo CLAMP (a quienes tengo ganas de asesinar por sus finales incompleto). Este fic participa en el reto de la comunidad Sakuriana '3 emociones y/o Sentimientos'.

**Aclaraciones: **

"_Pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

_**Espero que lo disfruten**_

* * *

_**Soberbia**_

_**Soberbia **__(del __latín __superbia__), se define como un sentimiento de valoración de uno mismo por encima de los demás. Concretamente es el deseo de ser preferido por otros, basándose en la satisfacción de la propia vanidad._

En la mansión Daidouji, específicamente en una de las habitaciones principales, se desarrolla una escena poco usual. Sentada en un taburete, frente a su tocador, Tomoyo mira fijamente dos objetos que sostiene. En su mano derecha tiene un espejo, en su mano izquierda tiene una fotografía. Lleva tiempo meditando largamente sobre los acontecimientos más recientes de su vida, unos que le han hecho sacar lo peor de sí misma.

Después de tanto tiempo en espera, por primera vez estaba enamorada, pero el destino no fue generoso con ella, su tan anhelado amor se convirtió en algo platónico, su corazón fue destrozado cuando cayó en cuenta que el amaba a otra persona, sus ilusiones fueron rotas cuando se dio cuenta de que la despreciaba por ser como era.

Por muchos sentimientos positivos que se tengan, en ciertas situaciones los negativos corroen el alma, así la Envidia y el dolor atraparon su esencia, transformándola en un ser diferente. Una vez alguien dijo que podía existir _la envidia sana_, un pensamiento realmente es un estúpido, pues no hay peor sentimiento que acabe con el espíritu.

El mar de pensamientos, salió a flote mientras seguía observando los objetos en sus manos:

"¿_Lo ves Eriol Hiragizawa?, ¿ves la mujer que esta frente a este espejo?- pensaba mientras miraba la fotografía y la movía en la misma dirección donde se hallaba el espejo en su otra mano- esta es la mujer de la que debiste enamorarte, esta mujer es "perfecta"_, _esta mujer es el dechado de virtudes que realmente combina a tu lado, esta mujer es la que todo el mundo clama que debería ir colgada de tu brazo, esta es la mujer que debiste preferir, porque ella lo tiene todo menos a ti, tu eres el único accesorio que se ha escapado de su costoso ajuar"._

-Maldito seas Eriol Hiragizawa por elegirla a ella en vez de a mi- culmino con un susurro para luego quemar con una vela la fotografía y mientras veía los restos de la misma consumirse, su mirada se dirigió de nuevo al espejo en su mano, admirando su reflejo vio en lo profundo de su mirada algo diferente, tal y como cuando pandora abrió la caja, un sentimiento nuevo fue liberado en su interior, un sentimiento llamado_** Soberbia.**_


	3. Furia

**Perfección**

_**Por: Sango-Tsunade **_

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de SCC me pertenecen son propiedad del grupo CLAMP (a quienes tengo ganas de asesinar por sus finales incompletos). Este fic participa en el reto de la comunidad Sakuriana '3 emociones y/o Sentimientos'.

**Aclaraciones: **

"_Pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

_**Espero que lo disfruten**_

* * *

_**Furia**_

_La __**furia o rabia**__ es una emoción que se expresa con el resentimiento o irritabilidad. Es vista por muchos como una respuesta inmadura o incivilizada a la frustración, la amenaza, violación o pérdida de algo importante. Para otros es sencillamente la forma de desahogar un sentimiento._

Así como la calma antes de la tormenta, se mantuvo fría y serena. Al bajarse de su limosina dio su sonrisa ensayada a los sirvientes. Con calma y de manera firme, pidió no ser molestada. Ahora sola y frente a su espejo, desato el torbellino que dentro llevaba:

"_¿Tan horrible soy para ser despreciada de esa manera?, ¿Tan horrible soy para ser ignorada?"-_ se preguntaba mirando su reflejo y mientras lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas y los sentimientos contenidos afloraban solo atino a dar un puñetazo a su espejo. Eso fue solo el comienzo, múltiples cosas fueron rotas ese día, el contenido de su tocador esparcido por su cuarto, los olores de frascos de perfumes mezclados y cuando de nuevo algo de raciocinio volvió a su ser, viendo su cuerpo ensangrentado, tomo en sus manos un fragmento del espejo roto y viendo su reflejo la _**Furia **_volvió a crecer. Ya no se permitiría ser pisoteada por alguien más, ya no se permitiría caer de nuevo, ya no se permitiría dejar de ser perfecta, porque eso era ella_ perfecta._

_Y así fue como la __**Furia **__se unió a la __**Soberbia**_.


	4. Temor

**Perfección**

_**Por: Sango-Tsunade **_

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de SCC me pertenecen son propiedad del grupo CLAMP (a quienes tengo ganas de asesinar por sus finales incompletos). Este fic participa en el reto de la comunidad Sakuriana '3 emociones y/o Sentimientos'.

**Aclaraciones: **

"_Pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

_**Espero que lo disfruten**_

* * *

_**Temor**_

_El __**miedo **__o __**temor **__es una __emoción __caracterizada por un intenso __sentimiento__, habitualmente desagradable, provocado por la percepción de un __peligro__, real o supuesto, presente, futuro o incluso pasado._

Un golpe intenso del cerrar de la puerta de la habitación de la señorita de la casa, fue todo lo que se escucho en la mansión Daidouji, ya no había sonrisas falsas, ya no fingía ante nadie ser feliz. Acostada en su cama, llanto desesperado salía de su interior, un sentimiento la dominaba, un sentimiento llamado _**Miedo**_, solo podía pensar en el _miedo_ a perderlo, solo podía pensar en el _miedo_ a no verle más, solo podía pensar en el _miedo_ a que nunca exista una posibilidad de ser amada por él.

Y ante todo esto una resolución valiente sello su destino, decidió que si él se va ella iría tras él, decidió que aunque no estuviera con ella no quería dejar de verlo, decidió a crear la oportunidad para que el pueda ver su verdadero yo.

-Mamá, te estoy llamando porque he tomado una decisión, el semestre que viene me iré a estudiar a Inglaterra…, si madre te explicare todo cuando regreses a casa.

_Y Así como la __**Soberbia **__y la __**Furia**__ se unieron, fueron dejadas atrás para dar paso al __**miedo**__, el __**miedo**__ dio paso a la __**Valentía**__ y todos contribuyeron para perseguir al __**Amor**__._

* * *

_**¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutados!, los conceptos de los sentimientos fueron tomados de Wikipedia.**_

_**Muchas Gracias Comunidad Sakuriana por un Reto más xD, Mision Complete!**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, se despide**_

_**Sango-Tsunade**_

_**Jane n.n**_


End file.
